


Sugar Quill

by FangQueen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco doing lascivious things to a sugar quill, HP: EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 08:19:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7677034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangQueen/pseuds/FangQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver knew he should’ve been paying attention, helping George design the storefront for the Wheezes’ new Hogsmeade location like he’d promised. But he was far too preoccupied with the crowd at Honeydukes across the street. Namely, the leggy blonde that had caught his eye immediately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar Quill

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 08/03/16 edition of [HP Hump Drabbles](http://hp-humpdrabbles.livejournal.com/)\--an LJ comm that posts a weekly drabble round-up on Wednesdays (Hump Day ;D), featuring Harry Potter characters gettin' down and dirty.
> 
> This week's prompts:  
> ♥ Stolen knickers/boxers  
> ♥ Lollipop***  
> ♥ Oliver Wood***
> 
> (*** = the one(s) I used)

“So, mate? What d’ya think?”

Oliver knew he should’ve been paying attention, helping George design the storefront for the Wheezes’ new Hogsmeade location like he’d promised. But he was far too preoccupied with the crowd at Honeydukes across the street. Namely, the leggy blonde that had caught his eye immediately.

The young man in question was leaning nonchalantly beside their window, one foot propped against the wall behind him, sucking on a sugar quill. The mild spring sunlight shining down from above served to illuminate his spun-gold hair and alabaster skin. He was only sporting a portion of his uniform; the sleeves of his white button-down were rolled up just past his elbows, and his green-and-silver-striped tie hung loose under the top two buttons, which he’d left undone. Clearly a Slytherin, and although Oliver got the sneaking suspicion that the boy should’ve been familiar to him, he couldn’t quite put his finger on who he was. All he really knew was that he would’ve given _anything_ to be that piece of candy right now.

Crinkling his brow, the blonde checked his watch, then leaned forward to scan the road winding up to the castle. When he returned to his position, eyes swivelling towards the opposite side of the path, his gaze locked with the older man. Oliver felt his breath catch in his throat. He didn’t know how to play it off, when it must be so obvious that he’d been looking. He expected the kid to be offended. He didn’t at all expect what happened next…

The pale beauty raised an eyebrow, sizing him up a moment. Then he pulled the quill from his mouth--only to begin caressing every inch of it with that thick tongue of his, until he engulfed it with his pinkened lips once more, smirking as he practically deep-throated it. Oh, the little devil. He knew _exactly_ what he was doing...

“Oi, Oliver!”

“Ow!” he exclaimed at the jab to his side from George, effectively shaking him out of his reverie.

“If you’re done ogling Malfoy the Git, can we continue, please?”

Oliver blinked at him stupidly. Wait...that was _Malfoy_? That scrawny little brat of a snot-nosed pureblood? He hadn’t seen him since he was a third year. There was just no way. No sodding _way_ he’d turned out that fit. And what was he doing here, anyway? He must’ve come back for their “eighth year,” like Hermione; that was the only reasonable explanation. George waved Draco off, shouting to stop distracting his friend, just as a darker boy came bounding up to him--and the ex-Death Eater responded by playfully flipping him off as they made their way down the road towards the other shops. _Don’t mind if I do_. Brat he may be, but he sure was pretty. And of age. _And_ seemed more than willing to comply. With a final longing glance at where Draco’d once stood, Oliver concluded that he might be spending more time around the joke shop than previously planned.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments = <3!
> 
> Come find me on [Tumblr](https://ohlookagaydraco.tumblr.com/) and [LJ](http://fangqueen.livejournal.com/) as well!


End file.
